Traditionally, television has been used as a passive device, that only allows a viewer to control the volume and channel, while reserving control of the content as well as the presentation time and format for the service provider. In recent years, however, a number of interactive systems have been created, in order to enable viewers to use their televisions as interactive devices. Specifically, with the advent of interactive services in the home entertainment field, televisions have become active devices, that allow their viewers greater flexibility and control over the content, the presentation time, and the presentation format of their selected interactive applications.
Interactive systems are useful for those users that will take advantage of them. However, there are those users who will not actively engage their televisions for a number of reasons (such as fear of technology, lack of interest, etc). In such cases, it would be desirable to entice the viewers to take part in the interactive experience (i.e., to purchase or select the selections provided by the interactive systems).
Also, interactive systems that are entertainment oriented, such as Interactive Television, should not be static in nature. In other words, because entertainment oriented systems must be entertaining, interactive systems must provide action on their displays for viewers who do not actively take part in the interactive experience. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for enticing a passive television viewer by automatically playing promotional presentations of selectable options in response to the viewer's inactivity.